


Road to Revolution

by AylaPascal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 18:59:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4533507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AylaPascal/pseuds/AylaPascal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because of fear and disease, the wizarding world elects a leader they would have never elected otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Road to Revolution

When Hermione was eighteen, she celebrated the defeat of Voldemort. The future looked bright, and she felt like she could do anything.   
  
When Hermione was twenty, she felt the pain of Voldemort's legacy. Disease spread rampant amongst the wizarding population. She finally understood the flash of triumph in Voldemort's eyes as he fell. If he couldn't have England, then nobody could. Minister Shacklebolt reluctantly enacted martial law, but people still died -- the pyres of funeral fires could be smelled all over wizarding England. She realised that even though Voldemort was gone, the war was far from over. The war had changed people and Hermione hated that. Harry had left them – abandoned them, Hermione thought bitterly – because he couldn't stand the world after the war. At the beginning, Hermione got a letter every two months, but soon, the letters stopped.   
  
When Hermione was twenty-two, she saw the first signs of the seeds of change in a young Ministry employee called David Ashcroft. He stood and argued for a stronger government. Fear and disease made the people turn to him for salvation.   
  
When Hermione was twenty-four, she realised she had made a terrible mistake in trusting David Ashcroft. They all had made a terrible mistake.   
  


-***-

  
  
Fear made them do terrible things. Hermione still remembers the choking terror of the days where bodies littered the streets of Hogsmeade and white cloths hung at doors of the sick. David Ashcroft saw disease and death and held out a healing hand.   
  
Hermione knows the worst part. It's not the disappearances since Ashcroft took power. It's not the rhetoric pouring out of smiling lips about _collateral_ and _rendition_ and _justice_. It's not the fact that ideas were warped through honeyed words. It's not the fact that they voted in Chancellor Ashcroft. The worst part is that Hermione knows she stood by and watched as all this happened. She knew that their society was shifting, but she did nothing.   
  
The dead don't litter the streets anymore; those found guilty of treason and sedition are shoved into Ministry re-education centres.   
  
Or worse.   
  
Hermione doesn't like thinking of what happens to those Ashcroft deems unworthy of re-education.   
  


-***-

  
  
Ron's dead now and his corpse rots unremembered in a shallow Ministry grave.   
  
Sometimes, Hermione turns and she thinks she can see him in a flash of bright red hair, a gleam in a pair of sparkling blue eyes or just a laugh that rings of childhood freedom. But then reality reasserts itself, and she clutches at her robes to remind herself. Fairy tales and happy endings aren't for people like them. They're to reassure children that if you click your heels together (remember, _three times_ ) then you'll go home, that if you trust yourself, you'll survive and find happiness with your prince.   
  
In reality, Hermione knows that all you get are worn out shoes and crumpled dreams.   
  


-***-

  
  
The first time Hermione saw Gabrielle was in Hogwarts. She was a child back then, with big eyes, blonde hair and a precocious manner that reminded Hermione of herself when she was that age.   
  
Now, Gabrielle reminds Hermione of sharp corners and terse words that ring all too true to her. The day Gabrielle announced that wizarding France was cutting all ties with them was the day that Hermione admitted to herself that something was wrong, very wrong with her country. She had known it for years; it was in the way people moved in the streets, the way people were always just a little bit frightened and in the way new laws were passed every other month and what was once legal now became punishable by imprisonment.   
  
Hermione finds herself outside Gabrielle's office that evening. She lifts her hand slowly and raps on the door.   
  
Gabrielle opens it and raises an eyebrow. "May I help you?" she asks politely.   
  
It's obvious to Hermione that Gabrielle doesn't recognise her. She can see self-packing boxes inside Gabrielle's office. "Your announcement today," Hermione says slowly and then stops. Now that she's here, she isn't sure what to say. What could she say? That she agrees with Gabrielle and the French Ministry of Magic? The words _sedition_ and _treason_ echo in her mind.   
  
There is a small crease on Gabrielle's forehead. "Are you Hermione Granger?"   
  
Hermione nods.   
  
She sees a smile, and the sharp corners of Gabrielle's face soften imperceptibly. "It's nice to see you again," Gabrielle says, her voice soft. "I'm sorry that it's under these circumstances."   
  
Hermione clears her throat. It's the perfect time for her to bring up the French government's decision. "Would you like to get a coffee?" she asks awkwardly instead.   
  
Gabrielle twirls a blonde curl in one finger and purses her lips. "I'm not due in France yet," she says slowly. "I suppose I can."   
  


-***-

  
  
Hermione doesn't even like coffee. She never did, but she started drinking it ever since the Ministry labelled it as a Muggle drink. Now, purebloods don't drink it, but it is still too popular among Muggle-borns and half-bloods for the Ministry to ban it altogether. Hermione likes to think that drinking coffee is her small way of protesting.   
  
Gabrielle drinks hers milky, a stark contrast to Hermione's bitter, dark espresso. "How can you drink that?" she asks.   
  
Hermione shrugs. "I like the taste," she lies as she downs the coffee. It burns as it slides down her throat, reflecting her mood and that of England.   
  
"How can you live here?" Gabrielle asks suddenly, her eyes wide. "I've been the French liaison here for a year now, and it just gets worse and worse."   
  
"You get used to it," Hermione says flatly. "When most people can live their ordinary, everyday lives without being affected, nobody does anything. You're lucky to be going back to France tonight."   
  
"You don't have to stay here," Gabrielle points out.   
  
Hermione hesitates before she answers. She looks up and around the cafe, at the numerous people sitting there in the late afternoon, enjoying their food and drinks. If you looked at this room from the outside, you wouldn't know anything was wrong. This is her home; it has been ever since she found out that she was a witch. She couldn't just leave it. "I can't," she says, knowing that it's completely inadequate as explanation.   
  
Gabrielle shakes her head. "Fleur told me that you once wanted to save everybody. The house elves, even. What happened?"   
  
Hermione's fingers tremble. It's an oddly personal question to ask but then again, it's been one she's been asking herself for years. "I grew up," she says flatly.   
  
Gabrielle pushes her chair back with a scraping noise. "I need to leave," she says. "It was nice seeing you again." She places a few Galleons on the table.   
  
Hermione watches as she walks off, her light green robes fluttering in the breeze from outside. She's about to turn back to her coffee when a sudden commotion makes her turn around. She can see Aurors outside, looking sharp in their new uniforms mandated by Chancellor Ashcroft. Hermione remembers the shiny new pins Umbridge gave her Inquisitorial Squad, and she fights the urge to shiver. They seem to be speaking to Gabrielle.   
  
She starts to feel an uncomfortable feeling in her stomach as she sees one of the Aurors place a hand on Gabrielle's arm.   
  
"Get your hands off me!" Gabrielle's voice wafts over.   
  
Hermione sees everybody else in the cafe turn back to their food, looking uncomfortable. She's about to do the same thing herself when Gabrielle stares at her through the window. Suddenly, it's as if something has lit up inside Hermione's mind. With shaking hands, Hermione pushes her chair back. Her fingers wrap around her wand and she licks her lips.   
  


-***-

  
  
There are a few moments in her life that Hermione remembers with absolute clarity.   
  
The first time Hermione accidentally performed magic was when she was five. One minute Sally-Anne was pulling at her ponytail, and the next minute she was flying across the courtyard. Hermione got her first detention that day because the teachers assumed she had pushed Sally-Anne. It was in that moment that Hermione had the first inkling that she was different from her classmates.   
  
The first time she saw Hogwarts was when she was eleven. The turrets rose above her, seemingly going on forever. There was a tingle of magic in the air and for the first time in her life, Hermione felt like she was coming home. She never thought that she would voluntarily leave the wizarding world.   
  
Yet, as Hermione fires spells at the Aurors and Apparates away with Gabrielle, she realises that she can never come back.   
  


-***-

  
  
There's a bitter acrid smell in the air, a smell so unique to the Muggle world that it takes Hermione back to her childhood. It's the smell of plastic, of artificiality and of everything that the wizarding world doesn't have. She turns her head and sees Gabrielle wrinkle her nose delicately.   
  
"Where are we?" Gabrielle asks, her voice fearful.   
  
"I'm not sure," Hermione admits quietly. She hadn't been concentrating on any particular place; she just wanted to get away from the Aurors.   
  
"Thanks," Gabrielle says, after a pause. "You didn't need to do that."   
  
"I did," Hermione tells her. She realises that she's still clutching Gabrielle's arm. As she lets go, she sees red fingermarks on Gabrielle's pale skin. She doesn't know why this is so important, but she knows she needs to make Gabrielle believe that this wasn't just because of her. "It was long overdue," she admits.   
  
Gabrielle rests a hand on her shoulder. "You still saved my life," she says.   
  
Hermione shivers slightly and thinks of all the times she just stood by and watched. There were so many lives she didn't save. "I think we need to get to somewhere safe," she says, her voice catching slightly. She isn't sure why, but she can't look away from Gabrielle's slim fingers resting on her shoulder.   
  
"France," Gabrielle says confidently. "We'll be safe there."   
  
Hermione looks at her and wonders when the last time she had so much faith in England was.   
  


-***-

  
  
It's been three months since Hermione last saw England. They're on a Muggle street in Paris when Gabrielle leans over and kisses her. It's a soft, chaste kiss, but a pair of old ladies, with tiny barking dogs, give them scandalised looks anyway.   
  
"W-what?" Hermione stammers. "What was that for?"   
  
There's a meaningful gleam in Gabrielle's eyes as she flips her long blonde hair over her shoulder. "I've seen you looking at me," she says quietly.   
  
Hermione opens her mouth to deny it, but nothing comes out. Instead, she reaches over and takes Gabrielle's hand.   
  
"It's good to know you haven't succumbed to all of Ashcroft's laws," Gabrielle says, amusement in her voice.   
  


-***-

  
  
Hermione loves it when Gabrielle casts an orgasm control spell on her during sex. The ache deep inside her builds up until it becomes exquisitely unbearable. She gasps. She can feel Gabrielle's tongue slowly licking and circling her clit, making her ache. Gabrielle shifts upwards and runs a finger lightly over her clit. "I think, I think," Hermione manages to get out.   
  
"Not now," Gabrielle murmurs and the feeling subsides slightly. Gabrielle licks one of her nipples, teasing it until Hermione is squirming with pleasure.   
  
Hermione arches her back as Gabrielle teases her with the tip of her wand. The tip is warm as it slides inside her. "Please, please," she begs.   
  
Gabrielle laughs, a low murmur that sends shivers down Hermione's spine. "All in good time," she whispers into Hermione's ear.   
  


-***-

  
  
"We have to take England back," Hermione says quietly one evening as they're reading _The Daily Prophet_. Chancellor Ashcroft is on the cover, looking handsome and powerful. "It's just getting worse and worse."   
  
"Our government won't condone a war," Gabrielle says. "We're willing to take refugees, and we've already cut trading ties..."   
  
"That isn't enough!" Hermione interrupts. "They've blocked Apparating from England now and all Floo routes have been cut off. Most witches and wizards don't have any other means of getting out."   
  
Gabrielle bites her lower lip. "You know I agree with you," she says.   
  
"I'm going to do something about it," Hermione says slowly. She needs to recover what she's lost. The revolution of youth and the feeling of what's right. She's been taking the easy path too often lately. "I'm going to do something to help fix this."   
  
Gabrielle curls up against Hermione's chest. Hermione wraps her arm around her and kisses the top of her head. "I'll help," Gabrielle says, so softly that Hermione can barely hear her.   
  


-***-

  
  
When Hermione was thirty, she screwed up her courage and defended Gabrielle Delacour against the Aurors. She clicked her heels together and wished for freedom as her spells felled the Aurors.   
  
When Hermione was thirty, she discovered the smell of revolution in the air and the feel of a woman's lips against her neck.   
  
When Hermione was thirty, she vowed to take England back from David Ashcroft, _whatever_ it took. After all, as Chancellor Ashcroft said: _the ends always justified the means_.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to aigooism, reddwarfer and emerald_dragon8 for betaing this at the last minute! This was originally written as a pinch hit for tristesses for hp_yule_balls. I adore this kind of fic. ;) Hence the V for Vendetta icon because gosh darn it, it suits the fic! This fic was inspired by many dystopian books and movies but mostly by the V for Vendetta film. I used the words "collateral" and "rendition" from the movie. The re-education idea was inspired from multiple sources including actual history as well as A Wrinkle in Time.


End file.
